five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Diary of Lawrence the Kid
This is a diary about Lawrence, a kid who lives in Freddy Fazbear's with the animatronics. !!!NOTE: THE STORY IS FAN MADE!!!! Entry 1 2nd October 1987 It was hard today, Mangle chased me and tried to kill me, my own mother(Toy Chica) went all crazy and started to stab me with her cupcake. What is going on with me? I think i am seeing some hallucinations. I even saw Green Eyed Toy Bonnie with a lot of inventions on him. He told me that i am going to die by somebody throwing me in the office and me getting broken my neck bone... If i have more time then i will continue this diary... End of Entry 1 Toy Chica: "What? My son wrote a diary? Is he insane or something? I need to find out more." Entry 2 3rd October 1987 I am being followed again, this time is BB. I always hated him... oh right, this diary will be hidden behind a secret wall in the Parts/Service room so nobody finds it. Shit, i think she has been reading it. I need to be more perfect of hiding this book. Fuck, if she finds it right now again, then i am going to be dead. End of Entry 2 Toy Chica: "Hidden? I already found it, I am sorry for everything bad what i have done to you, Lawrence..." Entry 3 7th October 1987 It's no worth it hiding it. I know that she has been reading it. And i know that she is going to kill me... i am so fucking dead right now, I need to hide. She doesn't need kno- SHIT IT'S FOXY... I CA-'' End of Entry 3 Toy Chica: "... So my son was being chased by Foxy, I "was" going to kill him... What have i done...?" Entry 4 13th October 1987 ''Everybody has been aggressive around me, i need to freaking run like an idiot... wait, what? SHE IS IN THE OFFICE, SHE WENT '''BONKERS' RIGHT NOW... no... I- My diary! I founded it again. She threw me like a i was trash for her. Mangle killed Tom... my only friend who cared about me... i feel... pain... w-w-w-what is this?A metal rod? D-d-d-d-did she stab me? N-n--n-n--n-n-n-no...'' End of Entry 4 Toy Chica: "I KILLED HIM? no... i never would kill my own son... althought i threw him by accident... i dont deserve to be a mother i guess..." Entry 5 28 October 1987 I feel pain... I am so scared right now, i am hiding myself... oh no... she found me... agghhhh... my arm... i have no possibilities to write another entry... she interruptes me always... I tried to yell at her but she didnt listen me... W-w-what? One more page and other empty are covered in blood... End of Entry 5 Toy Chica: "i feel sorry now... i almost killed him... i need to protect him..." Entry 6 31st October 1987 I cant belive what i saw... My own mother being nice against me. I can't belive her never again. I ALMOST FUCKING DIED BY HER! SHE EVEN DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME... I just hope that she will kill me one day... End of last entry Toy Chica: "Yeah... i was nice against him... he liked it a lot, i care about him, he is my son..." Toy Chica turns another page and finds 5 November 1987, two days after Lawrence went missing. A news article of a man... There was a man found yesterday dead near Fredbear's. The man had a twisted face, referring to a killer. Young kid killed him. The man said before his death "Holy Fucking Shit." ... End? Toy Chica got so mad that he found Lawrence and started hitting his head into the wall and starts yelling and screaming at Lawrence Toy Chica: "'HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME? I KNEW THAT YOU WROTE THE DAMN DIARY, AM I RIGHT?"' '''Lawrence: 'I knew that you are going to kill me soon. Toy Chica: "YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU AND EVERYTHING WHAT YOU HAD, I HATED YOU MORE THAT ANYTHING ELSE." Purple Guy walks past and kills Lawrence. Toy Chica: "NO... WHY...DID...YOU...DO...THIS?" [IT'S ME(Nightmare Lawrence): "Because i like to kill people..." Ever since "She" is being sad for "him"... Category:Stories